Alfea
All fairies! Enroll in Alfea to learn and control your magic. Put your Fairy and her Power here! Princess Liza: Power is the Stars! (Rainfacestar) Princess Stacy: Fairy of Light! (Firestar1122000) Princess Lyla: Fairy of Moons! (Open) Princess Hermia: Fairy of Dreams (LanLan) Luisa: Fairy of (can it be Dragon Flame? If not i'd say Constellation/Stars and Moon) Fabuisa 05:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Papillon: Fairy of Rainbows (created by Cure Fluffy: Sorry for not asking your permission to put Papillon up here 1st but please can I join?) Glacia:Fairy of IceLucindasAccount (talk) 22:42, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay... Liza walked into Alfea, her eyes wide in awe. She was in the front of the group with Stacy. She knew tommorow they would do the simulator which scared her. She started to calm down when she got to her dormitory and brightened up. "Hey look Stacy! Were in the same dormitory."﻿Rainface<3 "Stacy looked at her best friend. "Awesome!", she replied. "I can't wait to get started!" Stacy looked around in amazment. "What do you want to do first?", she asked Liza. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Liza looked at Stacy. "Don't know, well, why don't we go out of town to eat sense we are here. I heard Magic Plaza has amazing food." They headed out of Alfea and into one of the next Magic Taxi's to town. Rainface<3 00:23, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Stacy smiled. "I heard about Magic Plaza too! let's go" ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) When she was back awake, it was morning and Stacy was standing over her. Liza got up and ran for her bag. "School! Simulator! Hurry Stacy!" She got dressed then grabbed her bag and her shoes and put them on. She brushed her hair. Stacy was already ready and they raced out of the dormitory and to their class. Rainface<3 01:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Stacy hurried after her friend. "I hope we are not late", she said while panting. "Anyway's are you okay? That was quite a fall you took yesterday." ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 23:27, August 10, 2011 (UTC) "I'm fine, i'm just not use to my powers yet," she said as they raced along. Soon, they reached the class room and walked inside. Fortunatly, the teacher wasen't there yet. They walked to the front of the class. Their teacher soon walked in and walked over to the front of the class. "Alright, time for the simulator test. Now, you will go in indivually." Liza froze. "What? Indivually? Why?" she asked Stacy quietly. She turned her attention back to the teacher. "Ok, who wants to go first?" he asked, but when no one answered, he looked at her. "Liza, why don't you go first?" he asked. Rainface<3 23:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Stacy saw fear in her friends eyes. "Don't worryy", she whispered. "Your first, you'll get it over with." Stacy padded her friends back. "Good Luck!" ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 23:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Liza nodded to her friend and walked over to her teacher. "For the setting, I think it should be a domestic place, but not to domestic," she said. The teacher nodded and typed something on the computer. Then he lead her over to the simulator and opened the door. She walked inside and the surrondings soon turned into a different setting. She had her bag and opened it to see Starry, her cat. "Bad Starry, why did you follow?" she asked but shook her head. She grabbed the seeds in the bag and poored them on the ground. She made a hole then put them in the hole. Then she turned into her fairy form and used Shining Star. It made the plants start to grow around her. Then she landed on the ground. She had to do something else, plants wouldn't just help. Then she looked around at the rocks and had an idea. She used solar wind and they blew over and made a bit block. She used cutting star and it made a whole in the rocks. Soon, the place was amazing and the simulation was over. She walked out, her fairy form disappeared. She walked over to Stacy and hugged her. "Oh my god, it was so amazing!" she said happily. Rainface<3 23:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) "Awesome!", Stacy hugged her friend back. "I can't wait fo rmy turn!" ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 20:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) The teacher looked at Stacy. "Would you like to go next?" he asked. Rainface<3 20:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Stacy grinned. "Absolutely!", she said a little too loud. "Sorry." she said to the teacher. Stacy looked at Liza before starting. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 20:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Liza looked at her friend. "Good luck!" she said encouragingly. She stared at the computer wher she could see all that was going on in the simulator where Stacy was. Rainface<3 20:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) "Thanks!", Stacy replied. "For the setting I think it should be in a forest.", she said to the teacher. The teacher nodded and typed something into the computer like her did with Liza. She stepped into the stimulator when he opened its door. She looked around and trees were dying from the lack of sunlight. Stacy used Sun Heat power and they began to grow bigger. Stacy smiled and saw some eggs in a nest that were abandoned. Stacy decided that she would use the Lighter Heat power. She shined them on the eggs and they hatched into beautiful chicks. Stacy's stimulator was soon over and she stepped out. "That was awesome!", she said to Liza. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 20:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Liza clapped. "Amazing Stacy, uterly amazing," she said. She hugged her friend. Soon the whole of the class finished and they left to go to their dormitories. "Ok, we did amazing in the simulator test. I wonder what we are doing tommorow, probably Potionology," she said, her eyes bright. They went inside their dormitories and to their beds. They set their bags down. She walked over to Starry to brush her. She finished brushing Starry and had some of the left over Pizza from yesturday. Rainface<3 20:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Stacy let Sun out and gave her a toy mouse to play with. She joined Liza with the pizza. "I wonder what that.. that beast was that you saw yesterday", she said while taking a bite. "It was gnarly" Stacy finished her pizza and drank a water bottle from her bag. "Want some gum?", she asked Liza. "I always have plenty", she said while taking a piece. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 20:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) "Sure Stacy," Liza said while taking a peice of gum Stacy handed her. "If you ever run out, I would ALWAYS hand you gum whenever," she said. "And we should go tommorow after class to the library to see what it was, cause i'm sure those witches behind it had something to do with it," she said. Liza chewed on the gum. Rainface<3 20:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) "Yeah.", Stacy replied chewing on her gum. "Witches are no match for fairies!", she exclaimed. She looked around the room. "Hey look a flat screen!", she said while pointing on the television. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 21:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Liza looked at where Stacy was pointing and smiled. "Wow, you are right," she said. She looked for the remote and grabbed it. She turned the tv on the cooking channel. "We need to learn how to cook so we can cook instead of wasting a good majority of our money on Magic Plaza, they have expensive prices. Yet again, they do have amazing food there." Rainface<3 21:04, August 11, 2011 (UTC) "You can say that again.", Stacy replied. Besides we'll get all the credit if we make it ourselves", she said jokingly. Stacy sat next to Liza and took off her shoes revealing her socks with ducks on them. She laughed. "I don't remember these socks", she said while giggling. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 21:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Liza started laughing at her friends socks then went back to watching the show. "Ok, let's see, flower and water." She started mixing flower's and water. "Wow, this more like a vase then pizza dough," she said to Stacy. Rainface<3 21:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Stacy laughed. "I wonder what that would be like", she said. "Vase pizza." Stacy turned and watched the show. "Here's the salt!", she sad while handing her friend the salt listening to exactly what the show told her. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 21:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Liza looked at a bag that was labeled F-L-O-U-R. "Oh, I think this is the Flour they want us to use." She grabbed a new bowl and mixed the flour with the water and salt. "Ok, now we put this on a circle pan and put a little bit of olive oil over it. Then put it a 375 degree oven for 10 minutes. Ok, simple enough." She spread it on a circle pan. Then she grabbed the olive oil and spread it over it. Then she put it in the oven for 20 minutes. "Ok, we need tomato sauce and cheese for a plain one. Then we can add WHATEVER we want." Rainface<3 21:25, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Stacy smiled. "Yes!", she exclaimed. She looked out the door. "I wonder who our neighbors are?", she said. After pizza do you wanna check it out?", she asked her BFF. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 21:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) "Sure," she said. The oven binged. She took out the circle pan with an oven mit then set it down on another oven mit. She grabbed the tomato sauce and spread it over the pizza. Then she put cheese over it. Then she added bacon and some hamburger. Then she put olives over it. "Ok, back in the oven for 15 minutes or until the cheese has melted. Okay," she said as she put it back in the oven. She watched the cheese and as soon as it was melted, she stopped the timer and took the Pizza out. "Ok, pizza done, now i think we should let it cool," she said as she set it down and cut it up any way. Rainface<3 21:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) "Awesome job Liza!", Stacy praised. "I have an idea. Stacy jumped to her bag and pulled out a portable fan and put it in front of the pizza. "It'll cool it off faster", she said. "So what do you wanna do now that we wait for the pizza?" ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 21:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Liza looked at Stacy. "Let's go meet our neighbors," she said while racing to get her sandels' on. Then she went over to the neighbors with Stacy to greet them. Rainface<3 21:50, August 11, 2011 (UTC) "Yay", Stacy exclaimed. "I'll put my timer on for 10 minutes so a fire doesnt start.", she concluded. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 21:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Liza nodded to Stacy then they walked over to the dormitory next to their's. Liza knocked on the door and a girl with brown curly hair opened the door. "Hi, I'm Lyla, who are you guys?" she asked. "Umm, I'm Liza and this is Stacy," she said. Rainface<3 21:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) "Hi Lyla", Stacy said. "We live one dormitory down. We were baking and decided to stop by and say hi, so Hi!" ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 21:57, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Liza looked at Lyla and nodded to her. "Hi Lyla, I think we should go back now, right Stacy?" she said to her friend. Stacy nodded and they walked back to their dormitories. Rainface<3 22:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) "Bye Lyla! Nice meeting you!", Stacy called over her shoulder. When they arrived in their dormitory her alarm beeped. "Pizza's ready!", she said. "Yay! Food!" She took half the pizza and saved the other half for Stacy. She ate her share while Stacy ate her share. When they finished, the got dressed into their pajamas and went to bed. Rainface<3 22:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC) "Good night Liza", Stacy said while getting in to bed. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 22:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Liza nodded to Stacy. "Goodnight," she said as she fell asleep. Rainface<3 22:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) The next morning Stacy woke up. She nudged Liza awake. "Time for class!" she said. The two friends got ready and headed out the door. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 16:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Liza followed Stacy and they walked to Potionology. When they go there, barely anyone was there. "Oh good, we get to rest before anyone is here," she said as she sat down in her chair. Rainface<3 16:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) "Awesome!", Stacy said. She sat down next to her friend. "Hey its Lyla from next door", Stacy said while pointing to their neighbor. More kids gathered in and soon the class began. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 17:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) The teacher told them about a potion that was supposed to make you seem invisible to others. Then he said only to use it in emergancy's which made Liza mutter to Stacy, "Darn." Rainface<3 17:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC) "Yeah", Stacy whispered back. "We could use it on those three Witches. That seems like an emergency." Stacy and Liza listened to the rest of the lesson which was pretty interesting. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 17:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Class finished and they headed to the library. Once they were there, she summoned all books on monsters. She opened one of them and put her hand to it. Then she saw the beast she saw and the book said in her head, "Ogre." Liza turned to face Stacy. The book says it's an Ogre," she said. Rainface<3 17:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) "Weird", said Stacy. "it probably has something to do with those witches." Stacy looked around the library. "What are we gonna do about it?", she asked Liza. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 17:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) "Don't know," she said. "We need to practice our magic a bit more, but i think for now we shouldn't go messing with them," she said as they walked back to their dorms. Rainface<3 17:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) "Your right.", Stacy replied. "I wish time could go faster." Stacy followed her friend into their dorm and her kitten Sun rain up to her. "Hello Sun!", she said. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 17:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Liza looked at Sun then at Starry who came up behind Sun. "Hey Starry, how are you?" she asked her kitten. She hugged her kitten then walked over to her bed. "I can't believe that Potionology was sooo short," she said. Rainface<3 17:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hermia sighed, utterly absorbed in her book. The girl was sitting on a bench on the courtyard, enjoying the weather and reading a novel that likely weighed more than her. She absentmindedly stroked behind the ears of her tapir, Puck, who was taking this rare moment of relaxation to nap. They were content. All was right with the world. (Lanlan, 22:15, August 17, 2011) Liza looked up from where she was sitting. "I'm going for a stroll around campus," she said to Stacy as she left the dormitiory. As soon as she gets outside, she see's a girl sitting on one of the bench's in the cortyard. Liza walked over to the girl. "Hi, i'm Liza, who are you?" she asked her kindly. Rainface<3 11:50, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hermia looked up at the girl, glancing around for the person she was talking to. "U-um, are you talking to me..?" She asked, clutching the book to her chest like a shield. Puck opened one sleepy eye and looked at the other fairy, letting out a soft sigh. (Lanlan, 15:28, August 18, 2011) Liza looked at her. "I won't hurt you," she said to the girl kindly. Rainface<3 21:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hermia raised an eyebrow. "I, uh, never said you would... Just kinda wondering WHY you're talking to me." (Lanlan, 16:15, August 18, 2011) Liza looked at the girl. "I am just trying to learn new people, i'm kinda new here. Though i'm also trying to make friends," she said to the girl. Rainface<3 21:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hermia blinked in confusion at the girl's jumbled sentance, sighing and closing her book. "Hermia. This is Puck." She jerked her chin at the again-sleeping tapir. "Nice to meet you. And you are..?" (LanLan, 21:27, 2011) "I'm Liza, nice to meet you Hermia," she said. "I have a cat in my dormitory named Starry." Rainface<3 21:31, August 18, 2011 (UTC) "Oh, um... That's nice..." Hermia nodded, glancing longingly at her book. "Um, look, I... I'm not so good at this whole 'friend making' thing. I'm sure you're a perfectly nice person, but... Um..." She shrugged. (Lanlan, 21:35, 2011) "Oh," Liza said. "That's ok Hermia, I'll let you read your book," she said. She walked away from Hermia and back to her room. Rainface<3 21:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Stacy was sitting in the room when Liza sat down on her bed. "Ok, i meet a girl Hermia, only, she isn't good at making friends," she said. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 21:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:School Category:Magic